bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MoviemakerMichael3c7/A Skrall of the Sands Part 6
Ah yes, I remember those first early years when the Sand Raiders, (Sand Raiders) were just begining. At first, only our Vorox friend, Sukata, and I were in the organization. We were constantly on the run from Skrall forces, that seemed to be searching relentlessly for us. We clashed many times, and a great many Skrall returned to the Leaders, empty handed. But eventually we began to gain members. I will now tell you of a few of them. This is my story, and I am Skrallix. I am creating these tablet stories, to tell of my adventurous past. And I have much to tell...... I will start with describtions of some of our finest members. I will start with; VERNOX: He is a Vorox, and a good friend of mine. Expert sharpshooter and swordsman, I personally trained him. He was present on my great rebelion day in the arena. He and Sukata were the very first Sand Raiders. Vernox is called "Vernox" because years ago that was the way he tried to say "Vorox". Thanks to years of teaching by Sukata and myself, he learned the Skrall language and Agori language. He has learned quickly and is now attempting to teach other Vorox. He looks like most other Vorox. But he is no ordinary Vorox. He is much more than that now. He dosen't like to talk much, but tends to get his point across, usually with the point of a sword. Now this next one, you should already know rather well by now. SUKATA: He is a Rock Agori who is good friends with Vernox and myself. He is an expert with almost any sword, he isn't as good with firing weapons though. He and I had their first adventure years ago. It had involved a food cart, stealing rations, crashing and runing. Plus a Vorox,Vernox! acctually. He is such a good swordsman now that he can even best a Skrall in a duel!! He can be talkative when around friends, but is generally cold when with other Agori or complete strangers. Or enemies. He loves leading troops into battle and can be quite the tactical general for the Sand Raiders. And now, some new allies.... TACTUS: He is an Elite Class Skrall, and one of our generals. He is one of our strongest, and loyalist, members. He was once, like me, just another Elite Skrall. But after a very stratigic loss against the Baterra, only he, and Lontius, survived. And he was never even thanked for his heroism in battle, instead, he was punished for failing to bring back a Baterra for study. So he rebeled, and joined the Sand Raiders. His strength and endurance are incredible, and legendary. He is able to bear being shot multiple times with Thornax, without flinching. KRALIS: He is a Warrior Class Skrall, and one of our finer warriors. He joined Tactus in his rebelion, and joined the Sand Raiders alongside him. His fighting skills are excelent, and he has greatly improved them since he joined the Sand Raiders. He is one of the few Skrall who have rebeled. His green armor is his original armor. He feels it reminds him that, he is still a Skrall. ROCXIS: He is another Warrior Class Skrall who rebeled alongside Tactus. He tends to take after Tactus in another way as well. He has a very high threshold of pain. Simply put, he can't be hurt easily. He has taken on a much different apperence then just another ordinary Skrall. He is also an engineer of sorts. Part of his current armor is robotic. One of his arms, is a massive, mechanical, object. His greatest weapon, is technology. TERRUK: He is a Rock Agori, and profesional sharpshooter. He welds twin Thornax Launchers, and knows how to use them!! Very well!! When they are no longer as effective as wishes, they become swords, or clubs, or whatever, he wants. He is rather stealthy, and good at sneaking into enemy territory. He likes teaming up with Sukata at times, possibly due to the fact that Sukata is the master of the sword. Together, they can be nearly unstopable. TOKA: TIKA: OCKS: He is a Sand Agori, or Zesk. He was found years ago by Vernox, in the Bara Magna desert. His whole pack was killed by Baterra, leaving him the sole survivor. Over the years, he has learned much, and become quite a notable scientist for the Sand Raiders. He has most certianly proved, Zesk can have great minds too. He was taught to speak, just like Vernox. However he, unlike Vernox, likes to talk alot. Sukata seems quiet compared to him! IORON: He is an Agori of Iron, and quite the survivor and adventurer. We found him nearly dead in the desert, and he just couldn't resist joining instantly. He has proved a useful member over the years for sure. He has been in so many adventures for different reasons, it is incredible. And every time he has come out alive. He specializes in retriving ancient artifacts from the sands. He has given the Sand Raiders, more than one powerful object. ARTUNKA: He is an Agori of Fire, and excelent metelworker. He loves modifiying our motorized vehichles, weapons, and armor. He isn't much of a fighter, but most certainly can hold enemies off in a fight. His designs are effecient and strong. He has helped us create our infantry. Some of his half mad theories and schemes caused him to be banished to the wastelands. Where we found him. SWALUC: He is a Jungle Agori, with a strange mutation on is right hand. Acctually it IS his hand. It's a wierd vine/tentecle......."thing". Interesting story behind it. Years ago, he was an Agori warrior in the Core War. He discovered another source of Energized Protodermis, a small pool of it. And he decided that his current weapon was not good enough, so he wrapped a live vine around his spear and placed it in the pool. However, he accidently put part of his hand in the pool as well. But it did not kill him, oh no, it did something worse. The vine became his right hand. A long, green,tentecle like thing. Over the years, the other Agori grew afraid of him. No one would dare go near, lest they be affected by his hand. No one, except for us. He joined and has been a very helpful member. NATIS: She is an Ice Agori, and one of our fewer female members. She is a tracker, a very good one too. She is also good with her two dagers. Not even Skrall can stand for long against her. She didn't mind living in her village that much, but she had yerned to survive out in the desert on her own. She didn't last two weeks. We found her nearly dead, surrounded by a pack of hungry Vorox, and two fighting Spikit. We saved her, and she has become yet another valuble member......... These are just some of the Sand Raiders. Of course, we have had many adventures, fought many battles, and won at least one or two wars. I will now proceed to tell you about a few of those exploits......... First, our war with the Bone Hunters was rather long and treacherous. Their forces were great, and they had many resources, so all our battles proved intersting. I remember the Battle of Creep Canyon especially. It was one of our earlier fights. The reasons we were at war in the first place were simple. We wanted to put outposts in more areas. Some just happened to be, very close to the Bone Hunters Stronghold. To close for their comfort. And they were upset at our acceptance of Toka and Tika the exiled Bone Hunter twins. They had intended for the two, to experience a horrible death in the desert. Our interference was most annoying for them. And Bone Hunters hate being annoyed. So they started a war. The battle of Creep Canyon began quietly. A few Sand Raiders and I had discovered a hidden cave that led to a large cavern. With a little work, it would make an ideal base. It was also a good viewing spot. It lay directly on a corner in the maze of canyons, and was rather secluded. As we were preparing to gather supplies for its conversion, some Bone Hunters came charging down one of the canyon passes!! Now there were not very many Raiders with me at the time. Only; Tactus, Ioron, Ocks, Toka and Tika, Sukata, Rocxis, and five other, now....deceased Sand Raiders. We were being attacked by about nineteen Hunters. All on Rock Steeds. Armed with Thornax Launchers. It looked as if it would be a short battle. But it wasn't. Toka and Tika, Sukata, Rocxis, and I all engaged the first wave of attackers, numbering at five. I easily downed two, Sukata took out one, and Rocxis eliminated the remaining two. Tika and Toka kept them down. Meabwhile, Tactus was creating a plan of attack for Ioron, the five other Raiders, and Ocks. He and Ioron then began to set up an ambush for the Hunters. It all came together perfectly. The next wave of Bone Hunters was the remaining number of attackers. Well, almost. Two had disappeared. With only twelve attackers, we thought the battle would be easy. It wasn't. My sword locked with the Bone Hunter's. I looked around. We were doing well, already five Hunters had fallen, and the rest were growing tired. Then two inexplicably disappered. I wondered about that for a short time, but quickly forgot when we defeated all the remaining Hunters. I had not truly expected a hard fight. The Bone Hunters can be very easy to fell at times. I also noticed then that Ocks had disapeared. This seemed rather strange. However, I was used to odd occurences by now. I walked over to Tactus, who was intergogating the Bone Hunters. "Why did you attack us?" The Hunters remained silent."Speak you annoying desert pests! Or would you rather be more......talkitive in front of a hunger pretator?" They became slightly more cooporative then. "This is the Bone Hunters land!", he hissed. "And we don't like visitors.'' "I could tell,'' retorted Tactus,"by the friendly welcoming commitee you sent. You just love new neighbors don't you?" I could see Toka and Tika trying to supress laughter. I also heard something else....Rock Steeds in the distance?? I heard sound echoing down the other canyon side. We were located directly on a fork in the canyon maze. From were I was standing, I could see two canyons, one on my right, and the other on my left. The sound was coming from the left side canyon. Two fellow Sand Raiders went down the canyon, to see what the sound was. Not long after, I heard a scream, then one Sand Raider came running out of the canyon. "THEY"RE COMING!!, he shrieked! Then he was struck down by a Thornax. I now knew exactly what would, and did, come out of the canyon. An army of Bone Hunters. At least seventy. From both sides. We charged into battle. And our war began. CLANG!! "Keep fighting!!,I yelled. "Wouldn't think of stoping!", shouted Rocxis. This was before he had finished his robotic arm, so he was working very hard at holding off the Hunters. "Sukata,Tactus, where are you two??" "Right behind you Skrallix.", Tactus responded. Sukata was to busy dueling three Bone Hunters to answer. I jumped into the air, and smacked a Hunter off his mount. Tika and Toka were up on a ledge above ten attacking Rock Steeds and their riders. I rode over at high speed, but was inturupted by a pesky Bone Hunter. He stuck his sword directly in the path of my leg, and tripped me as I rode!! I fell to the ground as five Hunters surrounded me. One pointed his Thornax Launcher directly at me. "Go ahead pest!",I said as I picked myself up off the ground. He smiled and fired. The Thronax struck me squarely in my chest. I flinched, and strode foward toward him. A foolish look of shock remained on his face, until I smote him off the Steed and got on it. I then continued my ride to assist Toka and Tika. But Sukata was already there, helping out. I decided to take a moment and surve the battlefield. Already two Sand Raiders had lost their lives, and I did not want any more casualties today. I ordered all Raiders to fall back and regroup at the cave. We did, and found some racks to use as shelter as we fought. After a wasted hour, the Hunters stopped trying to drive us out. Their instead focused on trapping us in. They thought, if we were under siege we would eventually have to leave for water and food. Or die. What they didn't know, was that the cavern had a small sparkling spring, that consistantly spewed out cool clear water. However, food was a problem. We could last another day, but we would not be as strong. Five Thornax exploded on the rocks in front of me. The Hunters were not giving up. Ioron returned with fresh cool water, and we all drank some. One of my fellow Sand Raiders had been seriously wounded. He would not live much longer. We tried to make him as comfortable as one can be in a hard, rocky cave. But, while we were making a plan of escape, we all heard shouts, yells, and the sound of war, outside the cave. I cautiously glanced out, and saw a pack of attacking Vorox, led by Vernox!!! The Hunters were trying to hold them back, but angered Vorox, especially an entire pack of them, can be hard to contain!! I saw Vernox gleefully ordering the others around. He was saving the day, and he knew it. Ocks managed to seak over to the cave and explain what was happening. Apparently, just before we had defeated the original group of Hunters, he had run for the Dunes of Treason, where Vernox was training a pack of Vorox to fight. After learning what was happening, he and the Vorox had come to assist us. After our little update, we charged out of the cave and joined the fight. There was mass pandamonium. The Bone Hunters were all disorganized, and confused by the attack. Yet somehow, the battle managed to drone on for another five hours. When it finally ended, five Sand Raiders had lost their lives. So had thirty-four Bone Hunters. The Bone Hunter War lasted several years, and ended with a compromise. We would leave them alone, and they would do the same with us. But they were most certinly not our only advisaries on Bara Magna. Another outcast, and his army seemed to enjoy attacking us. His name was Malum. "RRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRR!!", a Vorox screached into my face! Malum was attacking again. I was outside one of our strongholds, this particular one located beneath the slopes of the White Quartz Mountains. And I was fighting a Vorox. They were stealing supplies from us. Again. Most of their hiests were sucssesful. I didn't want this to be one of them. Beside me, Swaluc shot out his tentacle hand, split it into four parts, and grabbed a nearby Vorox. He then procceded to fling him away. Ahead of me, I could see Kralis and Terruk fighting hard. Behind me, Ocks and Artunka were attempting to hold the gates. I was hoping Vernox would arrive soon. Perhaps he and his Vorox pack, could talk to, or fight Malum's. I frankly did not care which. Speaking of Malum, he was on a ridge fighting Rocxis. And he was winning. Rocxis robotic arm was, again, not yet finished at this time, so he was not as strong. I pushed away the Vorox in front of me, and ran toward Malum. It looked as if he was about to kill Rocxis, and I couldn't allow that. I jumped through the air and smashed into Malum. The mad being rolled down the ridge and jumped up glaring. He was angery. I instructed Rocxis to help the others as I ran down the ridge. At the bottom, I engaged Malum. He was a good fighter, but not as good as a Skrall. Or so I thought. He proved to be quite a challange. "So Skrall," he hissed, "you've decided to live in the desert that belongs to my people. And you dare to steal our few possesions, food, and water. Have you no heart??" "Your people? Which ones, the Fire Tribesmen, or these Vorox?" "The Fire Tribe does not want the likes of me around. Insane beings are frowned opon.'' "I must admit," I again replied, "That your sanity must have been lost to the sands long ago. Or perhaps the old saying is true, 'None can lose, what they never had." This made Malum all the more furious. And he fought the best, when he was angery. I was begining to have problems, in holding him off. I knew what every one said of him. 'Once you're in his Claws, it's all over.' I knew this was true, I had no desire to find out for myself. I continued fighting him, using every trick I knew. He was ready for it all though, and blocked almost all of it. I even tried an old Skrall trick, stick your sword into the ground, and swing around on it, using your feet to bash down your enemy. It didn't work. I went sprawling into the sand and Malum just laughed. I had become a much wiser Skrall over the years though, and did not try to charge him out of anger. Instead, I shot him with a Thornax. We were both about to attack each other again when, one of his Vorox, carrying some of OUR supplies, hissed something at him. "My Vorox, are done. They have all that they want." Rather unexpectedly, a Vorox flew overhead screaming. I swung around, fixing my gaze on top of the ridge. It was Tactus, and Vernox!! Plus an entire pack of well trained Vorox. We began to fight again, but Malum's pack was being slowly defeated. Finally, they retreated (still holding our supplies I might add!!!) with a smaller pack than before. Malum did not bother us for some time after that.'' So far, I have only told you a tiny portion of our adventures, wars, battles, and members. There is much more I can, and will tell. I will tell you of our greatest foes, triumphs, and more!! And I will begin by telling of our adventures with some of the Skrall's greatest foes. The Baterra. TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!!! Category:Blog posts